Livy and Damian
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring Livy and Damian
1. Chapter 1

**These are just a bunch of one-shots featuring Livy and Damian. I'm working on the next Livy story right now, but it's taking awhile. Please enjoy! **

**If you have any prompts for Livy and Damian you can message me or write it in a review :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"I can't do this." Livy sighed as she paced back and forth in her temporary room. "I can't. I'll just call him and bale."

The teen pulled out a cell phone, but her thumb hovered over the keypad.

"No. I can't just up and bale. That wouldn't be fair to him." she sighed. "God, why did I agree to this?"

_"Did you see the look on that bastard's face!" Livy laughed. She and Damian were standing on top of a roof. The two had just finished up thwarting a bank robbery._

_ "Yes, it was quite amusing." chuckled Damian. "I think he pissed himself." Damian's smiling face slowly turned serious and Livy looked at him with worry._

_ "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"_

_ "I am fine. Only… I think we should spend some time together… out of costume. Make our relationship more… public." He took in a deep breath. "Livy, I would be very pleased if you attended one of my father's charity banquets." _

_ Damian looked at her with pleading eyes. It was obvious to Livy that he wanted their relationship to be known by more than just their family. Livy didn't have much time to think about Damian's question. She immediately answered,_

_ "Sure. Sounds great." _

Livy hadn't thought about what going to a Wayne sponsored Charity Banquet would entail. She would be almost completely out of her element. Sure, she was great at socializing, but that was usually with people who were normal.

Livy had seen the rich folk in Gotham and normal was not the word she would use to describe them.

"Hey, it's almost eight. Don't you need to be somewhere?" Roy questioned through the door.

Livy sighed and quickly sprinted out of the room.

"Thanks for the heads up, Roy."

"Don't mention it." the man shrugged as he handed her a pair of keys.

"Car keys?" Livy questioned. She didn't remember having a car.

"Jason handed them to me before he left for whatever mayhem was happening. He said that it would probably be best if you reached the place in a car." Roy shrugged, then looked at Livy from head to toe.

"Why, don't you look nice." He chuckled.

"Thanks." Livy smiled a bit, happy that her hard work looked good. Her hair was done up thanks to watching several youtube hair tutorials and she had light makeup. She was wearing a red dress that made the most of her small figure and had small silver beads dotting the torso. It was nothing obnoxiously fancy, but it was nice and not too casual.

"Were you honestly planning to ride the motorcycle while wearing that?" Roy questioned and Livy frowned.

"Well… yes, I was. But a car's nice. I'm lucky Jason thought ahead." She said with a small smile.

"Well, have fun, and be careful with that car. I'm pretty sure your Dad stole it."

She walked outside, already foreseeing the pain in her feet due to the heels, and her brown eyes widened at the car.

A 2013 Red Camaro.

It was the most beautiful car in the world and she suddenly wanted to skip the Charity event and drive around the highways. However, Livy knew that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do that.

Livy put the keys into the ignition and the motor hummed to life.

"Jason, you have _great _taste in cars." she smiled, then pressed her foot onto the gas, on her way to Wayne Manor.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"This was the worst decision of my life." Livy mumbled as she stood on the side while Gotham's wealthiest chatted and gossiped away. "I should've just stayed in the car."

She had yet to see Damian, but she figured that he was probably talking to some important people and swooning girls since, to everyone's knowledge, he was a single rich boy.

"You don't look to be having too much fun." Livy snapped her head up to see a boy with slicked back blonde hair, green eyes, and a nice black suit. He was giving her a bright smile and was strutting his way towards her. The first word that went through her mind was,

_Tool. _

"I'm just waiting to meet up with my boyfriend." She shrugged. The boy's eyed her body and then leaned next to her on the wall.

"What boyfriend ditches his girlfriend here? That's fairly rude, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you, now did I?" she snapped.

"Whoa, no need for any hostility, I was just making an observation." He informed with a smile, then stuck his hand out. "I'm Laurence Mower. Son of James Mower, owner of Mower Labs and Diagnostics."

Livy took his hand and shook it. She gave a firmer handshake then he did.

"Livy Todd. Kicker of ass." She introduced, not feeling like reciting her family and family's occupation. Besides, if she did it would be: Livy Todd. Daughter of Jason Todd, vigilante extraordinaire.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Livy bit back her tongue from making a rude remark and settled on a short,

"No."

"Your boyfriend must be a piece of work, leaving you here alone when you aren't in your element." He sighed.

"I'm sure he's just busy."

"Why don't I take you to meander around. I'm sure there's something to do around here besides talk. What do you say?" he questioned, flashing a suggestive smile.

"I say, No. I'm not interested." Livy shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon. We could ditch this place. I got a nice car. We can go anywhere you want." He informed as he lightly ran a hand down her arm. "Money's not an problem." He whispered in her ear, and Livy shot the boy a glare.

"I don't give a shit. Touch me again, and I'll chop off your hand." She growled.

"A little violent, don't you think?" Laurence questioned with a nervous chuckle, however, he clearly wasn't used to being rejected.

He wanted an easy girl and thought that Livy would be the perfect target. However, she was proving to have much more fight in her than he thought.

"I'm not interest, Laurence."

"But-"

"Everything alright here?" Livy's eyes widened at Damian's presence and Laurence took a small step away from the girl.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Wayne. By the way, your father has been a great host." Laurence informed politely while shaking Damian's hand. "I was only staying with this girl while she waited for her boyfriend."

"Well, then you can leave now." Damian smiled as he wrapped an arm around Livy's shoulder and gave her a brief kiss.

"I didn't know that you were dating, Mr. Wayne. I haven't heard that in any of the tabloids." Laurence informed.

"That is because we like to keep some things private, Mr. Mower." Damian informed, his smile unwavering.

"I will leave you to yourselves, then." Laurence nodded, looking a bit disgruntled, then walked off.

"I apologize for not finding you sooner. I have been bombarded with insane women and reporters all night." He frowned. "I wanted to spend all my time tonight with you." Damian's hand gripped Livy's.

"It's alright. Still, I'm happy you found me when you did." Livy grinned.

"Did Laurence give you much trouble."

"If he tried anything I could have handle him. He just thought that 'no' meant 'yes' and 'get lost' meant 'take me I'm yours'." Livy chuckled. "It was a bit annoying. And by 'it' I mean him." Damian chuckled lightly.

"I have watched Hercules to know that you have just quoted it." Damian informed. "And I apologize for him being here. His father is an intelligent and respectful man. I suppose the apple fell far from the tree."

"It's alright." Livy grinned. "I'm just happy we're together now." Just as the words left her mouth, a woman with long red hair and cunning eyes was in front of her.

"Did I hear that right? Are you dating Damian Wayne?" she questioned in a quick paced voice.

"Uh…"

"Yes, Ms. Vale." Damian answered calmly. "This is my girlfriend."

Next thing Livy knew, photographers and reporters were all in their faces.

_Why is the press even here anyway? _Livy thought angrily, but then realized that they were probably there because Bruce Wayne was being generous with a charity event, and they were either trying to get a story with Bruce Wayne or a story from any of his rich guests.

However, Damian Wayne, son of one of the richest men in Gotham who everyone thought was single, just announced that he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who _nobody _recognized. This was breaking news.

Questions were being thrown around and Livy felt herself and Damian backing up until their backs were against the wall and nosey reporters continued spouting questions to get an answer.

"What is your name?"

"How did you meet?"

"Have you been together long?"

"Where did you get your dress?"

"Who did your hair?"

"Have you known the Wayne family for long?"

"How old are you?"

Livy wished that she was surrounded by thugs instead of reporters. Thugs you could easily beat up. Reporters you couldn't beat up unless you wanted bad press.

Feeling helpless, Livy found that she could only hold Damian's hand and try not to pass out from the mild panic attack she was experiencing.

"Please, stop crowding my son." Bruce had appeared and when he spoke, people listened. Not only did people listen, but people also obeyed.

Livy felt herself calm down when the reporters and photographers dispersed a bit. Bruce was talking to the reporters about something that they could most likely use for their story, and Damian quickly used the moment, to pull himself and Livy away to the car lot.

"Thank God for Bruce." Livy mumbled.

"That did not go as I had hoped." Damian frowned. "I wanted our first public outing together to be… nice. Not too over the top, but not too dull. Honestly, I should have foreseen the reactions of the reporters." Damian grasped Livy's hand and kissed her knuckle.

"I apologize for this horrible evening."

"Damian, it wasn't horrible. It was just… different." Livy said with a small smile. "Now, how about you and me hop into this awesome car I'm allowed to have for the night and drive to a McDonalds? I could go for a shake."

Damian smiled as he followed Livy into the car.

"McDonalds it is, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

Damian smiled at the small collection of books he had building up in his closet. They varied from old books, to new books, to fiction, and to nonfiction. There were even several mangas and comic books. Several of the books weren't even in English.

He chose one that was all black with the title etched in pink on side, and brought it with him to his bed.

He opened the book to the back cover, where Livy had written her review.

Livy was away in some far off place, which didn't surprise Damian. However, he knew that Livy never stayed at the same place in Gotham, and she often left behind books that she read for other people to find.

Other people would have found them if Damian didn't first.

He loved reading the books that Livy did, especially when she was gone. In the margins of the pages, Livy would scribble down her thoughts and feelings as she read the book and Damian could hear her voice almost perfectly as he read them.

He picked to read over Clockwork Princess.

The little review in the back read:

_This book made me cry and sob and laugh and a whole bunch of other feelings I can't even describe. Whoever reads this after I do, have a good time. This is a book you don't want to rush through. _

_ Enjoy!_

_ ~Livy Todd_

Damian smirked as he opened to the first page and started to read. He honestly didn't have the same taste in books as Livy did, however he would read the books anyway. It was his way to connect with her when she was gone.

He laughed at the little notes she left at the end of chapters and on the side. A small: _Oh my god! _Here and a _What just happened!? _There.

"My Habibti." He smile as he read, his voice gentle. "You really enjoyed this sappy book." He chuckled. Just then there was knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Damian barked, the softness of his voice turning hard.

"It's Dick. Alfred wants you to come out and eat dinner with us like a normal kid." Dick informed as he poked his head into the room.

"Fine, Grayson." Damian sighed as he placed the book on the bed. However, Dick quickly picked up the book with curiosity.

"Clockwork Princess? Sounds a bit girly for you." the man smirked.

"It's a riveting story with warriors fighting an evil force in the eighteen hundreds." Damian informed quickly while snatching the book out of Dick's grasp.

"That sounds interesting. Can I read it after you?" Dick inquired, and Damian shot the man a cold glare.

"Tt. You have money, Grayson. You can buy the book yourself." Damian snapped. Dick raised an eyebrow and quickly took the book from Damian again.

"Grayson!" Damian growled, but Dick kept the teen away while he paged through the book.

"Oh my god, was this Livy's?" he questioned with a big smile. Damian finally managed to snatch the book away again.

"I don't see how it would matter if it was." He grumbled.

"That's adorable! You're reading the book she wrote in." Dick cooed.

"Forget about it, Grayson." Damian growled as he secured the book in a drawer on his night table and went out to the dining room.

"But Dami, that's so cute! Did she write any personal letters in those books to you? Does she even know you have that book?"

"No. She does not know that I am reading the book nor is she ever going to know. Keep your mouth _shut_, Grayson." He stated with teeth clenched. He sounded threatening, but Dick was desensitized to Damian's anger.

"You worry too much, Little D." Dick chuckled as he ruffled Damian's hair. "I know how to keep a secret."

Damian was silent and the two made their way to the dining room. However, the moment the family started to eat, Dick smiled,

"Damian's doing the most adorable thing…"

Dick didn't get to finish his sentence. Damian threw his salad plate at the him, knocking the man out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't you?" Livy questioned as her and Damian were chained together, dangling over a vat of acid.

"You make it sound like this is _my _fault." Damian stated, shooting a glare at the girl.

"Well, not to point fingers, not that I can since my hands are bound behind my back mind you, but _you _were the one who thought it was a good idea to take out the goons first and _then _go after the bad guy." Livy shot back.

"Tt. They appeared to be regular goons. I didn't know that they were chemically enhanced." Damian informed grumpily.

"You're Batman's _son_. Shouldn't it be your thing to know everything about a bad guy before facing them?"

"This man is new. We have no files on him and usually when we don't have files on someone, they aren't usually someone to worry about."

"Robin, _all_ villains originally started out without a file."

"I do not need to be lectured by a pitiful vigilante like you!" Damian snapped.

"If you make stupid assumptions like this, you apparently do." Livy shrugged.

"Well, I don't hear you making any _helpful _remarks."

"Helpful remarks such as, reach into my pocket to the far left and there should be something to pick the lock with. That helpful enough for you?"

"You can be such a pain in the ass." Damian grumbled as he reached his hand back.

"Well you can- hey! That's not a pocket!" Livy exclaimed after she let out a small squeak.

"My bad." Damian smirked as he reached into her pocket and then started to pick the lock.

"You did that on purpose." Livy grumbled.

"I've been looking for a reason to squeeze your butt for the past several weeks. I saw an opportunity and I took it." Damian informed as he continued to pick the lock.

"Why the hell did you want to squeeze my butt?"

"I can't explain it precisely. You have an aesthetically appealing butt. It's well toned and not too large but not too small."

"Huh. The things one learns while chained to their boyfriend over a vat of acid." Livy said as she looked down at the green bubbling goo below her.

"We won't be like this for long. I just unlocked my handcuffs. I'll undo the chains and swing us away from the vat." Damian informed.

"Gotcha. I'll shut up and let you get to work then." Livy nodded. Damian undid the chains and the metal fell to the acid, immediately disintegrating while Damian grabbed onto Livy and swung them to the side and fell to the ground.

"Well, we got out of that mess." Livy smiled. "Now, get me outta these handcuffs."

Damian smirked at her.

"I rather enjoy you like that, Little Red." Livy shot him a glare.

"Robin, get me out of these handcuffs before I am tempted to drop kick you." She stated seriously.

Damian swiftly picked the lock on her handcuffs.

"Thanks. Now, let's go get that new guy!" Livy exclaimed happily. She ran towards the exit, however as she passed Damian, she slapped his butt.

"What was that for!?"

"I'm not the only one with an aesthetically appealing butt!" she chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

**Lizzy24Sarah1 wrote in her review if i could write a chapter where Damian tries to teach Livy how to draw. This chapter is for you, Lizzy24Sarah1! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy blew some of the hair out of her face as she stared at the empty page in her sketch book. She liked drawling, but it had been awhile and now that she wanted to start again, she found it difficult to find inspiration.

So there she sat in the quiet café in Gotham, staring at a blank page, trying to figure out what she wanted to draw.

_Damian. _His name just flashed through her mind. Damian was a much better artist than she was. His pictures were always so accurate with strong smooth lines and interesting angles.

Just then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her chest and a chin was resting on her shoulder.

Livy was about to turn around and punch whoever the jerk feeling her up was, but then stopped when she recognized the smell. That was the smell of Damian.

"Hope I didn't startle you." He whispered with a small smirk.

"You're lucky I recognized you, or I would've punched you in the face." Livy grunted, but then turned her head to kiss the boy on the cheek.

"I would have easily blocked you." Damian shrugged, but returned the kiss, then sat across from Livy. "So, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how you draw." Livy informed in a quiet voice and Damian looked at her a bit shocked.

"How _I _draw?"

"Mhmm." Livy nodded. "It's just… you draw so nice. I don't know how you do it." Damian smiled happily.

"I'll help you if you want. For warning, I am not an art teacher, but I will give you a few pointers here or there if you want."

Livy was slightly apprehensive. Drawing was something personal, and she was worried what Damian would think if it was horrible. However, she slowly nodded her head, and Damian pulled up his chair next to hers.

"Alright, so, what do you want to draw?" he inquired. Livy quickly thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"the mug of tea." She informed, pointing to the object in front of her.

"Alright, start of how you usually would." Damian stated, and Livy did so, letting her pencil outline the shape of the mug on the paper.

"You're pressing too hard."

"Huh?" Livy inquired.

"You are pressing the pencil too hard on the paper. You need to light up a bit." He informed as he moved his hand over Livy's and relaxed her hand.

Damian continued to give her several pointers here and there until Livy was done with the mug. It was definitely one of her better pictures.

"Thanks, Damian." She smiled sweetly at him and Damian gave a small smile back.

"Anytime, Livy." He said as he leaned in closer to her. "I look forward to what else you will draw." He whispered, then lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Livy's cheeks flushed and Damian chuckled.

"Colin and I were planning on seeing a movie today. Would you like to join us?" he inquired and Livy nodded.

"That'd be great."

After that day, Livy tried to draw at least one picture a day and she tried to remember what Damian had taught her.

She made beautiful sketches in her book, however if anyone asked her what her favorite creation was, she would say it was of a mug of tea at a café.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

Livy wouldn't ever say that she hated Bruce. However, she also wouldn't say that she loved him, either. She had a healthy respect for the man. He was generous, relatively kind, intelligent, brave, and strong willed.

This didn't mean that she cared much for him, no. Her relationship with Bruce was that of a grateful hitch hiker.

He did something kind for her, and she would help him if he desperately needed it, but that was about it.

Needless to say, having _dinner _with the man made Livy feel a bit awkward. It didn't help that Bruce was Damian's father.

Earlier, Livy had received a typed up letter from Damian saying that he wanted to have dinner at the manor. It would just be the two of them, and he promised that he would use a large room. It gave the time he wanted her to be there, and Livy was quickly off.

She wore a simple blue sundress with some comfortable sandals and her hair was in a single braid down her back.

"I'm going out with Damian! I'll be back later tonight!" Livy announced as she ran to the door.

"Take the Camaro! I don't want you riding a motorcycle in sandals!" Jason exclaimed from his room. It was a bit scary how Jason knew what his daughter was wearing without even seeing her. He knew her too well.

"Alright, I will!"

"And don't let that demon touch you! I'll know if he does!" Jason added. "And be safe!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Livy giggled. "Love you!" and with that, she was gone.

Livy was happy that the Camaro had yet to be taken away or destroyed. She _extremely _enjoyed the car. The little dare devil in her loved revving the engines and speeding through the streets she knew the police didn't patrol.

Thanks to the Camaro and some back roads, Livy reached the manor in no time.

Alfred greeted her at the door, which always brought a smile to her face. She loved Alfred. It was an impossibility to have malice towards the man.

"Good evening, Miss Livy." He smiled, but looked a bit perplexed. "What brings you here?"

"Damian left a note inviting me to dinner." Livy informed, but felt unsettled. When Alfred didn't know about what was going on, something was up.

"But Master Damian is-" Alfred didn't finish his sentence as a tall man with broad shoulders swiftly accompanied the butler in the doorway.

"Hello Livy." Bruce gave the girl a small smile. "Come inside."

Livy's eyes darted to Alfred, who didn't finish his sentence, then to Bruce. Letting out a sigh, Livy followed Bruce inside, letting him lead her to a room.

_Something is up. This… this just doesn't feel right at all. Where's Damian? He usually meets me right away. _She thought with worry.

Bruce led her to a large room with a smaller table set for two.

"Where's Damian?" Livy questioned, looking at Bruce with worry. _Is he hurt? Did something happen to him? _Livy felt her heart thudding with panic.

Bruce noticed her concern and quickly stated,

"He's out on a mission right now. He's fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

"So you wrote a letter impersonating Damian?" I questioned, irritated.

"Take a _seat_, Livy." He didn't answer her question, but he statement was more of a command.

Livy quickly plopped herself down on a chair, with her arms folded over her chest as she glared at Bruce, who sat in front of her, completely calm and collective.

"Is this room large enough for you?" he questioned.

"It's fine." Livy grumbled.

"Are you sure? We do have larger rooms. If you're not comfortable-"

"It's _fine_, Bruce." Livy snapped. "Honestly, if you worried about my comfort then you wouldn't've called me here."

Bruce's face was unreadable and Livy absolutely _hated_ that about him. He removed the cloth over a small basket in the middle of the table to reveal bread rolls.

"Would you like some bread?" he questioned.

_Dammit! He knows my weakness. _Livy loved bread. Why, she had no idea, but she always did and it was something that wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Sure." Livy mumbled as she reached for the warm bread roll and started nibbling on it.

"Now, I am sure you are wondering why I brought you here-"

"Thank you, captain obvious." Livy snarked. She was really pushing Bruce, but she was _pissed_. Livy felt that if she was angry, she wasn't going to put on a fake smile and act like she didn't mind that she got set up.

"I wanted to talk to you about Damian." He informed.

"You want to know about your son? You should really try _talking _to him. I'm sure that tip's in every parenting book." Bruce let out a long sigh, trying to contain the frustration that was building due to being talked to with disrespect.

"I want to know if you and Damian have done anything personal." Bruce informed, and Livy raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your really awkward way of asking if Damian and I had sex?" Bruce was silent, answering her questioned.

Livy couldn't contain her laughter and she shook her head.

"God, Bruce. You actually sound _worried _about whether or not your son had sex! Don't father's usually high-five their sons when they lose their virginity or something?"

"Damian is seventeen. I don't want anything… unexpected to happen." Bruce explained and Livy glared at the man once again.

"You think teenaged pregnancies are part of the family or something?" Livy growled.

"I didn't mean any disrespect to you or your biological mother, I was only-"

"No." Livy cut off.

"Excuse me?"

"No. Damian and I haven't had sex. We're not far enough into the relationship. We agreed that we need to take something like this slow, especially since I'm not always in Gotham." Livy informed.

"Thank you for telling me." Bruce nodded.

"Is that it? Can I leave now?" Livy inquired, but Bruce quickly looked at her kindly like he had earlier.

"Why don't you stay? Alfred should have some meals coming out for us shortly."

"I don't-" however, Livy let the words die on her lips when she smelt the food Alfred was bringing into the room. Her stomach gurgled and she realized how much she missed Alfred's cooking.

"Alright. I'll stay."

Alfred placed two dishes of filet mignon in front of the two, and though Livy appreciated it, she looked up at the man and questioned,

"You knew about this all along? Et tu, Alfred?"

"I apologize, Miss. I assumed that Master Bruce would be entertaining a hopeful bachelorette." He informed, then bowed. "Please enjoy your meal."

"I'm taking it that you want to talk more?" Livy questioned and Bruce nodded.

"You are the daughter of someone I cared for like a son. I consider you family."

"You consider me family? Then why don't you act like it? Jason, Selina, Colin, Ramon, Dick, Kor'i, Roy, Damian, _they _are my family. They speak to me like a person. What do you do? Trick me into coming her. Everything you do when I'm around is out of suspicion."

"I _care _for you. I am trying to make amends now, can you accept that?" Livy and Bruce stared at each other until Livy let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright."

Bruce grinned and Livy took a bite of her steak.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Livy questioned.

"How has your father been doing?" Bruce inquired.

"He's okay. He's looking at taking us to Bangladesh for something, so that'll be exciting." Livy shrugged.

"How have you been doing with moving around?"

"I love it." Livy said with a small smile.

"What about the small spaces?" the smile on Livy's face disappeared.

"They're bearable if Jason's there." She whispered.

"Only Jason?"

"Yes. As long as Jason is with me, I can bear it. I've also started to get better in cars, but only if I'm at the front seat."

"Interesting." Bruce hummed. He then questioned, "Livy, do you have any pictures of your mother?"

"Which one?" Livy whispered.

"Both. Do you have any pictures of them?" Livy shook her head sadly.

"No. Ramon might have some pictures of my biological mother, but I haven't looked through them if he does. And everything belonging to my adopted mother was burned in the fire." She explained.

Bruce dug his hand into his breast pocket and handed Livy two photos.

One was of a Puerto Rican girl with long brown hair and vibrant brown eyes. Next to her was a young man with black hair, who was smirking at her.

"That is a picture of Indira and Jason." He informed. Livy then looked at the next picture and her heart felt like it stopped. The last time she saw her adopted mother's face was right before the woman died.

"Mom." Livy whispered.

"I figured that you might want them." Bruce stated and Livy looked at the man with a small smile.

"Thank you so much."

"What the hell is going on?" Livy and Bruce looked over to see Damian in the doorway to the room. "I get back from a mission to find my father eating dinner with my girlfriend?"

"Calm down Damian. He just wanted to know if we had sex or not." Livy smirked as she excused herself from the table.

"I gotta get home." She kissed Damian on the cheek. "Bye Damian." Her eyes then settled on Bruce. "And thanks for everything, Bruce."


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

_How the hell did I get into a situation like this? _

"Y'know, I'd enjoy this more if I was doing this with Damian." Livy mumbled under her breath while the loud music in the club played, but Tim heard her.

"He's too young for an undercover mission like this." Was his short answer. "Now, I'd smile if I were you."

Livy quickly smiled and played with Tim's hair. Well, technically it wasn't Tim's actual hair. It was Tim's wig.

"That's a pretty girl you got there, Mr. Draper." The man that Livy and Tim were trying to put away in jail smiled. His name was Jordan McCullen. MCCullen's eyes weren't on Tim, but more so on Livy's chest.

_I guess the push up bra and stuffing did the trick in making me look _way _bigger than I actually am. _Livy thought. Along with the larger boobs, Livy was wearing a curly red wig, an uncomfortably short green dress, equally uncomfortable high heels, fake eyelashes, green contacts, and a _ton _of makeup.

_Tim just loves playing intense dress up. _Livy thought and giggled as Tim bounced her in his lap like she was supposed to.

"You like her? I got her from one of Penguin's auctions. A bit pricey, but well worth it." Tim was a great actor, and he was very good at playing the part of a rich, sleazy tool.

Even though Livy knew that Tim was just playing a part, she felt grossed out having to caress and be a plaything to a rich Alvin Draper.

"Hmmm, how much would you be willing to sell her for? She had beautiful eyes and her bust also looks magnificent." McCullen grinned.

"Sorry my friend. After what I spent on her and all the things she has done to me in bed, I'm not selling her any time soon." Tim's eyes then got more serious. "However, I would love to have _more _girls."

"Hmmm, what's your type. I'll tell you if I'm in stock." McCullen informed.

"I have a thing for Red heads." He twirled a strand of hair from Livy's red wig in his finger. "Something about the red hair turns me on. I also like quiet girls."

"I do know that I have some redheads." McCullen nodded with a small smile. He reached into his breast pocket and handed Tim a piece of paper.

"My card. Go to the address on it on Friday at eleven at night. I'm auctioning off some of my girls and I'm sure you will make a wonderful bidder.

"I look forward to it." Tim grinned, then turned his attention to Livy cupping her face. "Not to say that my little Songbird isn't good enough. But I'd love to see if any could compare and how good another girl and my little Songbird would work together."

That was Livy's cue to do something to give McCullen a reason to leave. Livy grinded on Tim, giving him a brief lap dance, and Tim grunted.

"If you'll excuse me, my little Songbird and I should be heading back home. It's past her bedtime and I have to teach her a lesson."

Tim and Livy walked out of the club and drove off in Tim's car.

"It's past her bedtime and I have to teach her a lesson? Could you be more gross?!" Livy grunted.

"I wasn't trying to make myself look nice. I was trying to make myself look like a horny jerk. I guess I did a good job."

"Yeah. I wanted to hit you the entire time." Livy grunted as she ripped off her wig and started to peel off the fake eyelashes.

"At least we know when the auction is. Breaking it up will be easy now." Tim grinned, but then looked at Livy. "Sorry if that was awkward for you. I needed a girl to make it look believable and Babs is off in Florida somewhere-"

"It wasn't a problem, Tim. I didn't really enjoy it, but it needed to be done and now we can save some girls."

"Just don't mention this to your Dad or Damian. Both hate me and would probably kill me if they found out I used you like this for an undercover mission." Tim said meekly and Livy chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem. My lips are sealed."

The car stopped in the batcave and the two opened the doors and got out. However, waiting for them were a very angry looking Damian and an even more angry looking Jason.

"Bruce told us that _you_ took Livy out on an undercover mission." Damian stated, his cold eyes glaring intently at Tim.

"Bruce also told us what _roles _the two of you were playing." Jason gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Listen, it was just undercover. And we got the info we needed." Tim informed with his hands up in defense.

"Do you think I give a damn?" Jason spat. "You made my daughter act like a sex slave!"

"She agreed to do it!" Tim exclaimed.

"I don't care! You still asked her to, and you know how she feels about saving girls!" Jason screamed.

"And I don't like thinking about other men getting to touch her." Damian grunted. Jason looked at Damian with a disturbed look.

"Where the hell are you _touching _her?"

"Run, while they're distracted." Livy whispered to Tim.

"But…" Suddenly, Damian and Jason seemed to set the 'touching' matter aside to focus on Tim.

The boy slowly backed up, then sprinted away.

"Get back here, Drake!" Damian exclaimed as he chased after the man.

"I'll chop off your hands for grabbing my daughter!" Jason shouted as he followed the other two men. Livy was left alone in the main part of the Batcave until Alfred came, walking calmly into the room.

"Miss, would you like a change of clothes?" the old butler questioned, and Livy nodded.

"Yes please." Livy grinned. As Alfred led her upstairs to get changed, he remarked,

"Master Timothy has hopefully been able to find a place to hide."

"And if he didn't find a place to hide?" Livy inquired and Alfred sighed, shaking his head.

"If your father and Master Damian get their hands on him, he is as good as dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

Damian waited as patiently as he could at the airport with Colin by his side.

"So where's she coming from again?" Colin inquired, looking out the window, waiting for the plane that Livy would be on.

"Azerbaijan." Damian answered curtly. Colin chuckled and gave him an incredulous look.

"Is that an actual place or did you sneeze?"

"It's a place." Damian grumbled. He wasn't in the best of moods. It was cold, with snow everywhere, he was wet from said snow, and Livy's flight had been delayed for three hours.

Colin's talking wasn't helping much because when he was grumpy, Damian preferred to sit down and keep quiet. However all Colin wanted to do was talk.

"So how's Livy been? Have you kept in contact with her while she was in that Azer-something-or-other place?" Colin inquired and Damian shook his head.

"No." he said shortly.

"Why not?"

"She couldn't bring any technology. It was a complicated matter."

"Is that why you're so pissy? Because you haven't been able to talk to her in a while?"

"No!"

"Yeah… okay." Colin said sarcastically.

Damian was silent, trying to calm himself. He really did miss Livy, and when she told him that they couldn't speak for a while since she wasn't going to be able to bring any technology, he almost didn't let her leave. However, he could never force her into doing anything she already made up her mind about.

He was irritated how the weather was getting in the way of seeing her after so long.

"Don't worry Damian. She'll be here soon." Colin smiled.

Damian sighed but his head perked when he heard the airport announcement come up.

"Flight 180 has arrived."

Damian quickly stood to his feet and watched as people filtered out of the plain. His eyes the settled on a girl with braided blond hair wearing a turtle neck and long sleeves along with a fuzzy hat.

"Livy!" the girl's head turned and smiled at the site of Damian. She ran towards him but quickly stopped short of his open arms. He was ready to embrace her, but was surprised by the small peck on the cheek he received instead.

"Damian, I missed you!" she exclaimed as Damian slowly lowered his hands, realizing that Livy didn't want him to embrace her.

_Why? Why doesn't she want me to embrace her? Have I done something wrong? Did she want me to somehow visit her? Is she even happy to see me? Is she just saying that she missed me to be polite? _Damian's mind was buzzing in panic.

"Livy great to see you again." Colin grinned, and Livy smiled at the boy.

"It's great to see you too." Just then, a larger figure loomed over Livy. It was Jason.

"God, you again." Jason grunted when he spotted Damian. He then looked at Livy. "Our ride is waiting for us. We have to go."

"I would like to take Livy out for maybe something to eat." Damian informed. Livy's eyes softened.

"Damian, I appreciate that you came here, but I really need to rest. Tomorrow we can spend the entire day together. I just… I just really need to rest."

Damian noticed how tired Livy looked and nodded.

"Of course." Damian went to hug Livy, but she flinched when his arms brushed against hers. He quickly brought his hands to his side and then kissed Livy on the cheek. He then whispered in her ear,

"I will call you tomorrow. Sleep well, Habibti."

"Thank you Damian. Love you." Livy grinned, then followed Jason out into the crowd, leaving Damian and Colin behind.

"She looked tired." Colin sighed.

"She was acting different." Damian's voice was full of worry. Colin smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sure she was just so tired she's not like herself."

"Of course." Damian nodded, but he sounded doubtful.

~*~*~*~*~the next day~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks for taking me out for dinner." Livy smiled as she and Damian held hands and walked through the city.

Damian was happy that he got to spend some time with Livy after she had been away for so long, however she had yet to hug him, and when he went to initiate the embrace, she flinched.

"I enjoy our time together. I… missed you." Damian informed, as he and Livy started to walk through a park.

The park was relatively empty aside from several drunk men, that were too tired and cold to bother them.

He sat on a bench, and Livy followed in suit.

"Livy, I-" Damian spoke as he ran a hand against her shoulder to her neck. He knew from the past that she enjoy the pressure of his hands on her body when it came to her shoulders and neck. However, Livy quickly pulled away from him.

"Livy, what did I do?" he questioned.

"What do you-"

"What did I do?" Damian's voice was a mix of frustration and sadness. "Every time I try to caress you or embrace you, you pull away. I have missed you and all I wanted was to feel you in my arms, but you don't seem to want any part of it."

Livy quickly wrapped her arms around Damian and whispered,

"I'm sorry. That was selfish of me." Damian hugged her back, but when he looked at her face, he noticed the grimace of pain.

He quickly pulled away from the hug and looked Livy seriously in the eye.

"What is wrong?" he questioned, and Livy let out a long sigh.

"I don't want you to worry about me every time I go somewhere else." She informed quietly and Damian rolled his eyes.

"Tt. No matter what you say or do, I will _always _worry about you when you go somewhere else." He stated.

Livy was silent for a moment, the rolled up her long sleeves, revealing an arrangement of large blue, green, purple, and black bruises. She then rolled down her turtleneck to show the dark bruises on her neck.

"What happened?" Damian whispered, his eyes glued to the dark spots on her neck. Spots he _knew _came from being choked.

"We were up against some pretty skilled guys. I got a bit over my head. It… I…" Livy looked like she was having some difficulty speaking. "I was lucky I didn't die." She finally informed in a small voice.

She held her breath, waiting for Damian to scream at her and call her stupid and she really didn't want to get into a fight about it. However, she wasn't going to back down if he started shouting at her.

Damian slowly leaned closer to Livy and lightly placed kisses on the bruises on her neck, kisses that were soft and gentle.

"Damian…"

"You scare me." Damian whispered. "But I know you're stubborn, so I can't force you to stay here, where I can make sure nobody ever does this to you."

"You know me so well." Livy chuckled, but her lips were swiftly captured by Damian's. They kissed gently, and it was tender. Livy closed her eyes and brought her hands up to Damian's shoulders, while Damian was able to put his hands on Livy's cheeks. A place where she wasn't bruised.

When they parted, Damian looked her in the eye.

"Is the man who did this to you dead?" he inquired, and Livy nodded.

"Yes." She looked at him without regret, but she knew that this was usually where an argument broke out.

The two had _very _different opinions about killing.

Damian was silent, and he lightly traced the bruises on Livy neck. He then whispered,

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for being away for so long. work and getting ready for college and hecticness like that kept me busy. I'll try to start posting more often soon! thank you :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

_Well… this isn't a good situation. _Livy thought as she rubbed the lump on her head, then looked around where she was. She was surrounded by decorated walls, expensive looking portraits and she was lying on a bed that felt incredibly soft.

"Where the hell am I?" she grumbled. "And how did I get here?" Livy thought back to the last thing she could remember.

_I was on the rooftops, looking to patrol with Damian, then something hit me on the head, and I passed out. Whoever did this is in for a world of hurt… then again, why go through all the trouble of making me comfortable? _

Livy ran her hand over her face and her heart beat stopped.

_Where's my mask? _She looked down at her body and noticed that she was wearing a purple dress.

"What the hell is going on and where are my clothes!?" she questioned angrily, looking down at her body and feeling violated. "I'm gonna kill whoever did this."

"Miss Todd." Livy looked up to see two women standing in the doorway to the room. They were both older but very beautiful.

"Our Mistress wants to see you now." They spoke in unison, which freaked Livy out a bit.

"Is your Mistress the one who gave me the giant lump on my head?" Livy inquired, storming up to the women.

"No, that was us." One spoke.

"But we were under our Mistress' orders to do so." Said the other.

"We apologize for any lingering pain." The two spoke in unison again.

"And the whole clothing change, the invasion of privacy, was that you too?" Livy questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Miss Todd. We had to make you look presentable for the Mistress." They informed calmly.

"Now, if you would come with us." One spoke, then the other stated,

"The Mistress wants to see you."

_Do I see this mistress, or do I knock these ladies out and escape out a window? _Livy pondered.

"If you do not come with us in the next several minutes, we will have to take you to our mistress by force." They informed, and Livy laughed.

"By force? You do know who you are talking to, right?" however, one of the women quickly hit her on her neck, knocking Livy into unconsciousness once again.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"I see you're awake." Livy blinked her eyes open and was face to face with a beautiful woman, and she was sitting with her at a nice table. On the table was a tea set, but Livy wasn't interested in calmly drinking tea.

"Uh, hi?" Livy stated groggily.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Miss Todd." She smiled. Livy eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Hi, why exactly did you kidnap me and have your servants bring me here? Not to say that I wouldn't want to chat with a beautiful woman such as yourself, but I don't like being forced to do things against my will." Livy informed. She was trying to keep her temper at bay instead of attacking the woman. If the servants were skilled, chances of the woman being skilled seemed likely to Livy.

_I'll just try to talk my way out of this one. _she thought to herself.

"I must say, you are much more even tempered than your father. If I would have done something like this to him, he would most likely be cursing and trying to kill me."

"That was my original thought, but I try to keep a cool head." Livy sighed. "Anyway, who are you? Why did you want to see me?"

"I have wanted to see you for some time. Firstly, I wanted to see you because of who your father was. He and I knew each other fairly well. I wanted to see what type of person you became." She smiled at Livy pleasantly. "I am pleased that all of his anger has not been passed onto you."

"Well… that's great. So… you didn't answer my question as to who you were and what's your other reason for wanting to see me?" Livy questioned and the woman chuckled.

"My name is Talia Al Ghul." The woman stated and Livy felt her body stiffen. "And I wanted to meet you because I know that you are having intimate relations with my son."

Livy stared at the woman in shock. Of course she had heard of Talia Al Ghul but she never thought she would actually meet her. Talia was ruthless and powerful. Livy immediately felt like she needed to show more respect.

"D-Damian? Yeah… Damian." Livy felt speechless.

"For him to endear you as he does, you must be a very respectable woman." She smiled. "But I have to wonder, does he love you because you are so strong, or because you are so weak."

The woman's statement struck Livy as odd.

"Excuse me?"

"I made sure to learn as much about you as possible." Talia informed. "That is why I decided to have this meeting of ours in a large room." She chuckled as Livy's face went pale. "I would hate for your claustrophobia to kick in."

"Why would he like me because of my weakness?" Livy inquired, trying to not sound upset.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes being the one to comfort you. To be honest, I was surprised that my son would be attracted to someone so soft. You do know that I trained him to be an assassin, correct?" Talia seemed to be egging Livy, seeing how well tempered she really could be.

"Yes, he flaunts the fact that he's well trained all the time." Livy informed. "And I'm not weak. Just because I have claustrophobia doesn't mean that I'm not a strong person."

"I didn't say that it did." Talia shrugged. "I just find my son's endearance in you intriguing."

"You referred to me as soft. Do you think I am soft just because of my claustrophobia?" Livy questioned, still feeling like the woman had insulted her.

"Oh, your claustrophobia is a big part as to why I think you are weak, but another reason is your pathetic obsession with your father. You view him like a god. Loving someone as much as you love him is a weakness." Talia explained.

"Well sorry for having a heart." Livy grumbled. "Now, this was a real nice chat, but I need to be going. Can I have my clothes and directions how to get home from here?" Livy inquired.

Talia chuckled lightly, giving Livy a calm look. That look made Livy's hair stand on end.

"I didn't want to just talk. I wanted to warn you. Once I do that, I will send you on your way." Talia stated calmly as she sipped some tea that was on the table.

"Warn me? About what?" Livy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"About my son."

"You're son?" Livy started to laugh. "You mean Damian. I know he's a pain in the ass sometimes, but that's nothing to worry about."

"You are taking him too lightly." Talia stated, her tone sharp and commanding, making Livy's laughter die immediately.

"If he is pushed too far, he is a killing machine, and he will kill without regret. I raised him to be a murderer. If anything were to happen to his mental state and you aren't careful, he will take every intimate moment the two of you had and use it against you and kill you." She explained.

"We're talking about the same boy who gives me the nastiest look when he finds out I killed someone who deserved it, right?" Livy questioned.

"Yes. If he is to ever lose his mind, which many people in Gotham seem to do, he will kill you easily. I don't want you getting so comfortable to a weapon like him." Talia stated, and Livy stood from the table.

_She's trying to get me away from her son. Why? Does she really think Damian'll do something to me, or is she just being a protective mother?_

"Well, thanks for the warning, but I'll take my chances. Now, can I have my-" Livy's voice was drowned out by a loud crash.

One of Talia's women was thrown through a door and Damian dressed as Robin stormed into the room.

His eyes rested on Livy and he sprinted towards her.

"You are unharmed." He breathed in relief, wrapping his arms around her. He then shot a look at his mother.

"Why did you kidnap her? What were you planning to do to her?" Damian demanded.

"Nothing, my son. I just wanted to talk, and we had a civil conversation." Talia informed, then reached under the table, handing a bag to her son.

"Those are Livy's clothes. I take it that you will be taking her home."

"Do not do this again, mother." He growled, but took the bag. He then dragged Livy out of the building to the batjet.

Talia had taken her very far from Gotham.

Once in the Batjet and the plane was on auto pilot, Livy found her lips captured by Damian.

"I was so worried." He whispered once he pulled away. "Mother only causes trouble. Are you sure she didn't do anything to you?"

"I'm fine Damian, stop worrying so much and calm down." Livy smiled, but Damian shook his head.

"I thought she hurt you. My mother… I'm just glad that you are alright." Livy leaned in and kissed Damian gently.

"I'm glad you found me." she smiled, but her mind was still thinking about what Talia had said.

Could Damian really lose his mind and go on a killing spree.

_You could say that about anyone, couldn't you? Then why did Talia make it sound imperative to be on the lookout for Damian? _Livy wondered.

Livy tried to push the thoughts away. _I'm with Damian now, and that's all that matters. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9

"I'm scared." Livy looked down at the small girl in her arms.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll get you out of here." Livy stated as she continued to run through the burning house.

Just before they reached the door, a wooden beam cut them off. Livy's eyes scanned for another exit, but all she could see was flames.

The little girl was crying into Livy's chest, and Livy continued to run around the house, looking for an exit away from the raging fire.

Smoke filled her lungs and she coughed, but she wasn't going to give up. Quickly, Livy realized that the only way out of the building was to go through a wall of flames to an open window.

Livy took off her fire proof cape and wrapped it around the girl, then lifted her up again. With the girl clutched to her chest, Livy sprinted through the flames and jumped out of the not so high window.

The girl was safe, but flames licked at Livy's sleeves and she quickly stop dropped and rolled. Livy had a mild burn, but she knew that it could have been worse.

"Little Red?" the girl looked up and noticed a fireman and she gave him a smile.

"Hello, sir. Everyone's out of the building. Can you take the girl to her parents?" she inquired.

"Sure thing." The man quickly picked up the little girl, but then noticed Livy's arm. "You need medical attention."

"I'll be fine." Livy smiled, but the man didn't seem to believe her.

"There's a medic out front who can look at that. Please, you need help." The fireman pleaded, and with a sigh, Livy acquiesced.

They walked to the front of the building and the fireman handed the girl over to a man and woman.

"Thank you so much." The woman smiled.

"Don't thank me, it was Little Red." The fireman grinned, and Livy was approached by the father.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

Livy smiled at the man and shook his hand.

"Not a problem."

"Little Red, the medic is right here." The fireman stated, and Livy quickly walked over to the man.

"This is a nasty burn." The medic stated as she examined Livy's arm.

"I've seen worse." Livy chuckled, and the woman continued to tend to the burn. Livy's attention then went to the fireman, who was staring at her.

"I'm surprised you know who I am. I'm not in Gotham a lot." Livy informed and the fireman chuckled.

"I'm a fan. I heard about what you did in helping prostitutes and… I dunno. I just admire you."

"Why thank you very much." Livy grinned. "What's your name?"

"Carter Grills." He informed and Livy chuckled.

"A fireman with the last name being Grills. That's irony for you." Livy then stood to her feet and looked at the medic.

"Thanks for the patch up. I appreciate it." Livy grinned, then stuck her hand out to Carter. Carter shook her hand, and with a wave, Livy was gone.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

With a long yawn, Livy entered her room. She peeled off her suit and collapsed on her bed wearing a tank top and mesh shorts.

"I didn't see you tonight." Livy didn't need to open her eyes to know that Damian was perched on her window sill.

"I had to save a girl from a fire. Now, will ya let me sleep? I'll talk to you tomorrow." She grumbled.

The bed dip and Livy knew that Damian was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Damian, you do know that if my dad saw you right now, he'd kill you." Damian chuckled a bit.

"Tt. Your father does not scare me."

"That's what scares me." Livy mumbled.

"What's this?" Damian's hands were tracing over the bandage on Livy's arm.

"That? Nothing really. I just got burned a bit in a fire." Livy shrugged nonchalantly.

"You worry me." Damian sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Every time you go somewhere to help, it seems that you get hurt."

"Shit happens, Damian." Livy sighed as she rested her head on her pillow. "Now, if you don't mind, I really want to sleep."

"Alright. But we're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"No, Damian. I'm going out on a date with some _other _handsome son of a billionaire and vigilante." She said sarcastically, and Damian rolled his eyes.

"I get it. When you're tired you're extremely sarcastic." Damian sighed. He lightly kissed Livy on the forehead, then disappeared out the window.

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~

"I hate places like this." Livy grumbled as she looked at the food on the menu. "I can't find a plain old cheeseburger anywhere on this menu."

"I'm sorry, Livy. But I need to be seen taking my girlfriend out to an expensive place at least once." Damian debated, and Livy sighed.

"Alright. And why do people dress up when they're just going to dinner. I mean, I look like I'm dressed up to go to prom or something." Livy stated. She was wearing a red strapless dress, and her burn was still wrapped up.

"Do you have to question everything? You look beautiful, Livy. I enjoy any opportunity to get you into a dress." Damian smirked, and Livy shook her head.

"At least they have steak here." Livy then heard some boisterous laughter, and noticed a group of men eating near the back of the restaurant.

"Who are they?" Livy inquired.

"Firemen. They are having their fireman formal dinner. They are a good group of men. Wayne foundation donated some money to them." Damian shrugged. Livy recognized one of the men at the table as Carter Grills.

Carter pardoned himself from the table and walked in the direction of the restrooms, close to where Livy was sitting.

_He might be able to recognize me. I was without my cape and he knows about my burn injury. _Livy thought and quickly brought her menu up to cover her face so that he couldn't see her.

Unfortunately, he accidentally bumped the table, making some of the silverware fall to the ground.

Livy started to pick some up, but Carter picked up the rest.

"I am so sorry." he apologized.

"It's alright." Livy smiled, praying that he wouldn't recognize her, but his eyes lingered on her face.

"Have we met before?" he inquired.

"I don't think so, sir."

"She has been in some tabloid magazines. When she's dating someone like me, it's hard for her to stay away from the paparazzi." Damian informed, and Carter turned his attention to him.

"Mr. Damian Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you." Carter smiled. "Your father's foundation has really helped out the fire company."

"I am pleased to hear that." Damian nodded.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your dinner." Carter smiled, but then his eyes caught on the bandage on Livy's arm.

His eyes lingered on her arm, then at her face. His eyes widened, but he swiftly kept moving and made his way to the restroom.

"Did you know him?" Damian inquired suspiciously.

"He was a fireman I met last night." Livy informed quietly. "I had my cape protecting the little girl. He saw me without my hood on. And he saw the medic wrap up my burn."

"Do you think he knows who you are?" Damian questioned and Livy shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't know. But I hope not."


	10. Chapter 10

**COLLEGE!**

Chpt.10

"You are intolerable." Damian grumbled as he held the needle and thread. "Just hold still."

"I can patch it up myself, Damian." Livy stated, but the boy rolled his eyes.

"The wound is on your back. Now hold still and let me stitch it up, you're bleeding everywhere." Damian grunted and Livy let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Just… just be careful." Livy whispered and Damian chuckled,

"What type of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't careful when stitching up my girlfriend's battle wounds?" Damian gave Livy a small peck on the cheek.

"That's romantic." Livy said sarcastically, but returned the kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, do you want something to bite on?" Damian inquired, but Livy shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine."

Damian quickly jabbed the needle into Livy's skin and worked swiftly, trying to be as quick and gentle as possible.

As he continued to stitch, Damian could hear small whimpers that Livy was trying to hold back.

Damian wouldn't admit it, but Livy's pain broke his heart. He hated seeing Livy in any sort of pain, and knowing that he was the cause of her current displeasure didn't make him feel any better.

"Finished." Damian sighed, then started wrapping up the wound.

"Thank you." Livy whispered, her voice shaky.

"Are you going to be alright? Do you need anything?" Damian inquired with concern.

"Got any hot chocolate?" Livy gave the boy a small smile and Damian rolled his eyes.

"You can be so juvenile." He grumbled.

"Is that a no?" Livy inquired, but Damian was already placing a premade mug into the small microwave in the cave.

"No, I unfortunately have gotten used to your childish ways and already had a mug prepared."

"Love you Damian." Livy smirked, kissing his cheek.

"I love you as well." Damian sighed, but his tone was sincere. "Now, how did you even get that wound on your back in the first place?"

"Well…" Livy began.

_"I hate muggers." Livy grumbled as she easily knocked out several of the men. She picked up the wallet that they had snagged from off the ground and handed it back to its owner, a man who was cornered in the alley. _

_ "Here ya go, Sir." She smiled, but then her eyes widened. "Carter Grills?" _

_ "Little Red." He grinned. "It's nice to meet you again. Thanks for my wallet." He said sheepishly._

_ "Oh, well, no prob. It's kinda my job." She shrugged. _I really hope he doesn't recognize me from the restaurant. _She thought with worry. _

_ "Can I ask you something?" he inquired, and Livy was surprised. Usually the people thank her and get on home. _

_ "Uh… sure."_

_ "Why go for Damian Wayne? I mean, I know he has a lot of money and donates a lot, but I read the stuff people say about him in the magazines, and he sounds like a jerk." Carter informed, and Livy felt her heart stop. However, she hardly flinched and informed smoothly,_

_ "I'm afraid I dunno what you're talking about." _

_ "Little Red, I saw you at the restaurant. Your hair and that wound. It can't be a coincident. You're the girl that Damian Wayne is dating. The one who everyone knows nothing about." _

_ "No. I'm not-"_

_ "Look out!" Carter exclaimed quickly, but it was too late. One of the men that Livy had knocked unconscious came to and sliced Livy across the back. _

_ The girl swiftly disarmed the man and kicked him back into unconsciousness, however, her back stung from the pain. _

_ "Oh my God, I'll call for some help. Or I can carry you to a hospital." Carter suggested, but Livy shook her head._

_ "No. I'll be fine."_

_ "But your back-"_

_ "Goodbye." _

_ With that, Livy grappled herself to a rooftop and radioed Damian for help._

"Do you think Carter will tell anybody about his suspicions?" Damian inquired as he handed the hot chocolate over to Livy.

"I don't think so. I think he respects me so he shouldn't tell anyone. But I'll keep denying it." Livy shrugged.

"Do you think he'll be fooled if you keep denying it?" Damian questioned. Livy let out a long sigh.

"I hope so."

"Don't let it worry you too much." Damian stated as Livy took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Now, do I get any reward for patching up your wound?"

"I think I have a few dollars in my pocket." Livy informed with a small smirk.

"You know that's not what I meant." Damian growled in her ear, and Livy pulled the boy down and locked lips with him.

She pulled away for a moment and stated,

"I know." And Damian pulled her in again into a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking forever. Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

Livy sat comfortably on a rooftop sipping coffee, smiling as she saw her breath in the night air. She took another gulp of the pumpkin spice flavored beverage and hummed in pleasure.

"Fall's the best." She murmured to herself in content. She had finished her patrol fairly early, and she had yet to get any calls about something going on. Due to the low activity, Livy figured that she'd call it a night after she was done her coffee.

Suddenly, Livy felt a low buzz in a pocket on her belt and she dug out her cell phone.

_Meet me in the warehouse on thirty second street in your civvies. I want to talk to you. _The message was from Damian, but Livy frowned.

"That's weird. Why a warehouse?" Livy whispered, but shrugged. It was Damian, he wasn't the best at date ideas.

_On my way. _She texted back.

Stopping at home, Livy stripped off her suit then got changed into a comfortable sweatshirt and jeans.

Livy rode the motorcycle to the warehouse, and locked it up on the curb.

"Man Damian, you sure know how to pick creepy places." She grumbled, looking up at the warehouse. It reminded her of a horror movie.

Entering through a door, Livy squinted in the dim light, looking for Damian.

"Damian?" she called out. "Damian? Sorry it took me awhile. I ran into some traffic." Next thing she knew large hands grabbed her from behind and wrapped around her torso. Livy recognized the scent and the scars on the hands wrapped around her as Damian's.

"Hello." He whispered in her ear, nibbling at it.

"Uh, hey Damian." She shuttered at the feeling of him kissing up her neck. "This is a bit sudden."

"You like it." Livy could hear the smirk in his voice as he moved the fabric of her sweatshirt to the side and sucked at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met.

"Ooohhhh." Livy moaned a bit at the feeling, but tried to get her brain to focus.

"D-Damian, why this all of the sudden?" she questioned as Damian started kissing her neck.

"Don't question it. Just enjoy." Damian whispered huskily as his hands moved lower to Livy's pants, but she caught his hands.

"Damian, you know that we both agreed to take it slow." She said in a stiff voice.

"Maybe I don't want to take it slow anymore." Damian said as his teeth nibbled on her ear once again.

"Well _maybe_ I still do." Livy grunted in agitation and tried to break out of Damian's grip, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"I don't care what you want, Livy." He growled as he bit down on her neck and Livy let out a scream. She wasn't expecting the pain, and that certainly didn't feel like a love bite.

He brought his one hand up while the other still kept Livy in place, and he squeezed one of Livy's breast while leaving hickeys on her neck.

"Stop! Damian, Stop!" Livy exclaimed, but he didn't pay her any attention as he continued to mar Livy's skin and fondle her breast.

"W-why are you doing this?" Livy questioned, her voice wavering in anger and fear, and Damian chuckled deep in his throat.

"Because I am going to kill you." He said smugly, and Livy's eyes widened at the statement. "So, let me have these last moments with you before I have to hide your corpse."

Livy struggled as Damian continued to roughly nip and bite at her, leaving marks all along her neck and throat.

_Why is he doing this? Damian would never talk to me or even treat me like this. I have to get away from him. _Damian was working on getting her shirt off, but Livy swiftly used his fumbling hands to pull out of his grip.

Her eyes widened when she saw the look on Damian's face. He appeared… insane. His blue eyes were wide with lust and he had a sick grin on his face.

"What is it Livy? You are only prolonging the inevitable. Let me make you feel good before I have to end you." He said with the grin still on his face, sending a chill up Livy's spine.

"Damian… this isn't you. You're not… you're not yourself. We should go to Bruce. You need help."

"No, Livy. This is just the real me. It is your fault for being deceived." He laughed as he walked towards Livy and she felt her back hit the wall. "I got you here alone and secluded without your costume. You put too much trust in me."

Damian reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Now, Livy, will you let me ravish you before I end your life, or do you want to skip to the latter?" he questioned, the smile turning into a serious and deadly look.

Livy took in a deep breath and got into a fighting stance.

"I see how it is." Damian nodded and didn't hold back in his first blow. Livy blocked, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and had her against the wall. Damian placed the blade of the knife on her throat.

"Tt. That was fast. Any last words, _Habibti_?" Livy elbowed Damian in the gut and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"Not yet."

The two went back and forth, Livy making small blows and blocks while Damian relentlessly tried to kill her.

_What is going on? Why is Damian acting like this? I don't want to hurt him but he is trying to kill me! I don't want to risk killing him trying to defend myself. _Livy thought with worry as they continued to fight.

Damian led the fight into a smaller room in the warehouse, making Livy's reflexes slow due to her phobia.

"I know everything about you, Livy." He kicked where one of Livy's injuries was still healing from several weeks prior, and Livy grunted in pain.

Livy's anxiety started to grow, and she couldn't help but shake as she continued to fight. She was terrified.

_I… I can't let him get to me. I can't let this get to me!_

Livy threw several punches and was able to take the fight back to the larger room. Damian continued to throw blow after blow, trying to break Livy's defense.

However, Livy missed a block and the last thing she saw was Damian's foot flying at her face. Darkness started spreading over her vision as Damian grabbed the knife she had kicked away from him and he straddled Livy.

He placed the knife at her throat and leaned into her face as she slowly started to fade out.

"Trust is a foolish thing, isn't it? It goes hand in hand with love, and will lead to your ultimate defeat." With that, Livy blacked out.

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Livy noticed that she was on a cot in the Batcave.

"Wha…" she started to sit up, trying to get a better bearing on exactly where she was in the cave and who was near here.

"Little Miss, you should lay back down." Alfred was gentle pressing Livy's shoulder back to the cot.

"Alfred… what happened? D-damian… it was awful… I was having a nightmare, right? It wasn't real. It couldn't be real." Livy whispered.

Alfred looked at the girl sadly.

"Little Miss, Master Damian had a chip implanted in him by his grandfather. Apparently the chip's design was to have him kill everyone he was close to, then obey his grandfather's wishes. Master Richard found Master Damian just before he was about to…" Alfred shook his head. "You have to understand, Master Damian was not himself. He's better now. We took the chip out, and he's back to normal."

"So that all happened." She shook her head, then whispered, "How did I let something like that happen?"

Two days passed and when Livy looked in the mirror she cringed. She was bruised from the fighting and she had bright marks all up her neck.

Jason had picked her up from the manor when Alfred gave the OK and Livy had yet to see Damian. Jason was clearly worried, but he knew not to tell Livy, "I told you so" about how he didn't trust Damian. Jason knew that this had hit Livy hard, and he would be lying if he said that the ordeal didn't surprise him.

There was a knock on the door where Livy was staying at in the safe house. The only other person in the house was Kor'i, and Livy knew she was out in the backyard gardening. Jason and Roy were out together working on a case.

Livy wrapped a scarf around her neck, trying to put the ordeal out of her mind, and went downstairs to get the door.

"If you're a Jehovah Witness, start running." Livy stated as she opened the door. Jason had often said that and when the door was open, no one was at their doorstep. However, in front of her was Damian, holding a bouquet of Roses.

"Livy, I…"

"Damian." Livy looked at the boy and took a timid step back.

"No, Livy I'm better. Don't be scared. Please. Don't be scared of me." Damian could see the fear in Livy's eyes and all he wanted to do was to make that fear go away.

"Damian… why are you here? How did you know…"

"I wanted to apologize so I found where you were living. I…" Damian stopped in the middle of his sentence. The scarf Livy was wearing drooped down to reveal several hicky marks. "Did… Did I do that?"

Livy brought her hand up to her neck and quickly tightened the scarf again.

"Yes." Livy nodded in a weak voice.

"They told me I hurt you… Grayson said that he came in right before I was about to kill you, but I didn't think that I…" Damian was shaking. "What did I do to you? Please tell me, what did I do to you?"

Livy looked at him sadly.

"You took everything you knew about me, and used it against me. You got me to go to a secluded place without my costume. You made sure there was a small room to corner me in. You…" Livy touched her neck , cringing. "You took some of our intimate moments and used them against me too." Damian's eyes widened and he felt guilt building up in his heart. He never wanted Livy to experience that. He never wanted to hurt her.

"Livy, I-I am so sorry." Damian wanted to hug and embrace her, but he felt like if he touched her, she would crumble in his arms. She was afraid of _him_. Damian had a feeling that he couldn't comfort her from himself.

Damian got onto both his knees, humbling himself in front of Livy.

"I am sorry. I would _never _knowingly do that to you. Never. I…" he felt tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

_She's afraid of me, and I do not blame her. But… I don't want this to be the end. I love her. This can't be the end of our relationship. I won't let a chip grandfather embedded into me ruin everything. _

"Damian." Livy spoke softly. He looked up at her, and she was quickly kneeling in front of him, wrapping her arms around the boy. "D-Damian."

Damian wrapped his arms around her, bringing her head to rest on his chest. She was shaking in fear as she started to cry.

"Damian, I'm so afraid of you right now. Please don't kill me." she whispered as she cried and shook in his arms.

"Never. I'll never kill you." He whispered back, holding her close to him.

"It'll be my fault if you kill me right now. I trust you too much. I-I love you too much." Livy whispered and Damian shook his head.

"No. That's not your fault." Damian's eyes widened. Livy was blaming _herself _for what happened. "Livy. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It was my fault, but it is not your fault" he whispered, hugging her tightly.

Damian knew that it was going to take a while for Livy to completely trust him again. However, he didn't blame her at all. If the situation was reversed and she tried to kill him, he would feel the same way.


End file.
